A Dark Past
by pixie blue
Summary: I launched myself at him, knocking the daggers from his hands. I swung my blade under his chin. "Nowhere to run now," I leered. He looked up at me, squinting slightly. "I'm not afraid of you." I gave a low chuckle. "You should be. No mercy, Aerrow."
1. Old Wounds

A/N: So, this will be a bit confusing. This is Part 1 of a series I've called 'Histories'. Part 2 is the sequel but Part 3 actually happens before both of the others. Well, anyway, I just recently finished half-yearly exams and work experience, so now I have more time to write fanfiction! And without further ado, I hope you enjoy this drabble series.

pixie out.

.:':. .:':. .:':.

_How does that insufferable brat find me every time?_ I wondered angrily as I dodged the blue bolts of energy that were falling all around me. _It's not like I'm doing anything particularly bad at the moment. It's just some recon._ Narrowly avoiding two shots by flipping my switchblade, I swooped out of a dive only to be struck in the engine. "Okay, that's bad," I muttered, wrestling with the controls as I began a steady decent.

By the time I crashed into the terra, I had at least levelled out my bike enough that I wouldn't plough straight into the dirt. Regardless, I was nearly thrown off several times, and slowly, shuddering, I came to a rest at the mouth of a small cave.

Tires screeched as Aerrow touched down behind me. Quickly, I grabbed for my sword and activated it, red light washing around my hands. He did a silly little flip off his skimmer before landing, daggers blazing blue.

Not waiting for him to make the first move, I charged, a wide sweep upwards, followed by a quick crosshatched slash. He barely had time to block the initial strikes before I was upon him again. Heavy blows fell around his head, several of them almost making contact_. About time I got the upper hand fighting Aerrow_, I thought.

Both hands gripped firmly on my blade, I lifted it high then swung down fast enough that he had no opportunity to break through. He quickly thrusted his blades up in an x-shape.

Struggling to push back against my blade, sweat started to form in a thin sheen on his forehead. He suddenly shoved me back, sending me reeling. Whirling to face me again, he snarled. "I would stab you through the heart, Dark Ace, but you don't have one." Roaring, I launched myself at him, knocking the daggers from his hands and far from his reach. I swung my blade under his chin, backing him into the corner of the small cave.

"Nowhere to run now," I leered over him, dwarfing his left side in my shadow.

He tilted his head towards me, squinting slightly against the sun. "I'm not afraid of you."

I gave a low chuckle. "You should be. No mercy, Aerrow."

Somehow standing proud under the blade, his gaze was level and devoid of fear. Anger, determination and hatred burned there instead, a steady green inferno. He stood there, defiant in the face of death, the embodiment of all that I had betrayed and lost. And those eyes... I had never seen them in the light before, only ever in shadow or under a sky filled with clouds. Now, seeing them properly, I realised they were the same as those of another, someone who I held dear and had died because of me. And now, for them to live again in this – this _child _in front of me, was too much to bear.

"Ardea..." The name escaped my lips, and slowly, I lowered my sword.

.:':. .:':. .:':.

0_o spell-check says that 'thrusted' isn't a word. I'm officially weirded (apparently not a word either!) out.

So anyway, what'd you think? Loved it? Hated it? Think I should be shot for desecrating this site? Just let me know by pushing the button just down there. Do it. Now. Please?


	2. Weakness to Downfall

A/N: And know, for the next no-so-eagerly-awaited chapter of A Dark Past! Enjoy!

.:':. .:':. .:':.

He glanced at me warily, eyes full of mistrust, and rightfully so – after all, I _had_ just tried to kill him. "Who's Ardea?"

I looked away, anywhere but at him. "She's... She was your mother." Even with my eyes averted, I still saw him stiffen at the mention of his parents. I slowly lifted me gaze until it was level with his. "You have her eyes." I paused for a moment, then continued. "Most say you look like your father, and you do. But his eyes were more on the hazel side." A small smirk touched my lips. "Your mother's eyes were like sparkling emeralds, set in those dark lashes." I shut my eyelids briefly, transporting myself to another time, another place, before I had betrayed my friends. looking down at the boy again, I continued. "Yours are the same." I realised I was repeating myself. Sighing, I settled myself down on a large rock. "You might as well get comfortable," I advised him. "I don't think we'll meet like this again, so this will be the only time I'll explain."

.:':. .:':. .:':.

No matter how strange it would feel to be telling _him_, of all people, or how many voices in my head screamed at me to stop, it was something that I felt needed to be done. I was tired of hiding my past. It was too much to bear sometimes, and maybe telling someone that it involved would help with the pain. I took a deep, shuddering breath. "You already know that I was the one who defeated the original Storm Hawks. What you probably don't know is that, at the time, I was also a member." I ignored the incredulous look he gave me. "I do have my reasons, so let me explain. It's not something I'm proud of, but I'll explain. It started when your father, Lightning Strike, found me..."

.:':. .:':. .:':.

"I was younger than you at the time. The war between Atmos and Cyclonia had left me wandering the streets as an orphan-"

"Sorry," he interrupted, not sounding sorry at all, "what does that have to do with my mum? I was wondering about her, not your troubled childhood. I know all about those, thanks to you."

The boy really was insufferable.

"I'm getting to it," I growled. "You're lucky I don't kill you now.

"As I was saying, I was an orphan. I had been on my own for weeks, and I often went hungry, not having any money for food. One day, a baker started chasing me because I had apparently stolen some of his wares, even though I hadn't. Running down the streets with the fat baker after me certainly provided amusement for some people – I could see them laughing as I passed. Not watching where I was going, I ran straight into someone. The baker stopped, wheezing, and thanked him for apprehending the 'dangerous thieving criminal'. I thought I was done for, but the man just smiled and said that I was under his custody, and if he wanted me arrested, then he'd have to go through the Sky Knight council. The baker backed off, and then the man introduced himself as Lightning Strike, leader of the Storm Hawks. He offered me a position aboard his team."

.:':. .:':. .:':.

A/N: Oops. I went a little over the 400-500 word cap on that one. 550 word total. Oh well.


	3. Playing by the Rules

A/N: I'd just like to dedicate this chapter to the wonderful WishfulTrance, who is being very supportive of this fic, and is also giving yours truly a shout-out in their awesome fic Fates Evolve: Dreams Conspire. I just want return the favour, and thank you for your kind support. Go Trance!

No, seriously, go read Trance's fics. They're amazing. (After you've read this, of course ;P)

.:':. .:':. .:':.

"I was hesitant at first. I mean, I didn't even know who this man was. But, he didn't really give me a choice. He'd already established himself as a Sky Knight. What was I supposed to do? Run away? I was tired of running.

"There was nothing I could do besides tag along. He explained that he was the Sky Knight of the Storm Hawks, Lightning Strike." I could see he was interested, although he tried not to show it. He mustn't have known much about his parents. "On the way, he talked to me about all the things they did as a Sky Knight squadron. I told him how I'd always wanted to fly a skimmer, and he smiled at that, saying I would definitely get to as a Storm Hawk.

"He took me back to the _Condor_ and introduced me to the rest of the team. Ardea, the pilot. Ethan, the muscle. Rhea, the crystal mage. Her brother, Finch, was the sharpshooter. Your father was the Sky Knight – obviously – and I was assigned as his co-pilot.

"Ethan was also the ship's mechanic – as many squadron strongmen are – and he quickly outfitted Lightning Strike's skimmer with a small side cart, but considering how small I was myself at the time, it was the perfect size. Ardea pulled together a squad uniform for me. Rhea and Finch gave me my own room and decorated it.

"I couldn't believe my luck, at first. But then, as I settled into the role of co-pilot, it all seemed like it was meant to be. Of course, I wasn't riding co-pilot straight away – they had an old, spare skimmer that they could use to train me. They only had to get me in the seat for me to realise that this was what I was meant for. Without them even having to explain what I needed to do, I took off for the edge of the terra. Your father was horrified. He thought I was going to die." A smile curved my lips at the memory. "He ran after the skimmer – damn near caught up to it, too. I went off the edge and he just panicked. Probably had half a mind to jump after me. They were all amazed when I deployed the wings and casually did a couple of flips before landing again. After that, they found it hard to believe that I hadn't seen a skimmer before or read about them, only heard of them.

"Your father was extremely angry with me afterwards. I wasn't allowed to ride the skimmer for a week and no extra privileges for a month. But my position as co-pilot was secure, and that was all I cared about.

"Next time I flew, it was with Lightning Strike as his co-pilot. He taught me how to take over when he would fight on the wing – like with you and your rodent."

"Radarr." He growled. "He's not a rodent."

I shrugged at him. "My story, my rules."

.:':. .:':. .:':.

A/N: Hey peoples. Yes, I'm going to annoy you again. I put up a new poll recently, whether you think I should post the sequel of this first or something else. So please vote, I want to know what you want. Mkay?

pixie out.


	4. Four Years

A/N: And now I've finished writing this story's sequel, but haven't actually finished this story. XD Oops.

.:':. .:':. .:':.

A thick fog of mistrust still hung around the boy, at odds with his loose stance. He had every right to be wary - we were adversaries, after all. I had been trying to kill him moments before and now I was telling him my life story. If that didn't constitute for insanity, then I didn't know what would. "Can you stop glaring at me like that?" I snapped. "It's hard enough for me to be pouring out the truth like this without you trying to stare a hole through my head."

He shuffled uncomfortably, a wry grin twisting his features. "Sorry. Force of habit." The air of wariness didn't leave. I rolled my eyes, realising this was probably the best I was going to get. I took a deep breath, plunging back into my memories.

.:':. .:':. .:':.

"I was with them for four years. Four years of fighting for our lives, for our rights. Four years of making sure we didn't trust the wrong people." I smiled sardonically. "That was one thing hammered into me more than anything else – to know who I could trust, and who I couldn't. They really should have practiced what they preached, and maybe they'd still be alive." I saw his hands curl into fists, his expression stony. "Oh, don't get so worked up," I spat, pointing at myself. "Evil, remember? That kind of brutality is needed if I want to survive." His posture didn't relax. If anything, he stiffened even more. I rolled my eyes up at the sky and kept on talking.

"I clashed with the team on a lot of things, but we mostly got along. Sometimes things were more serious than others, and I'd leave the ship for a couple of hours to just blow off some steam. Fly the old skimmer around, or go to an arcade if there was one on the terra, or just find somewhere quiet where I could reflect on what had gotten us so angry about whatever we arguing over in the first place.

"I remember the time that I was told that I would betray the Storm Hawks and join Cyclonia." I paused. "The arguments between me and the other Storm hawks were getting worse and worse over the years. Your father and I had gotten into another fight. I think it was about battle tactics, but I can't quite remember what it was. I took the old skimmer and flew away so I could calm down. We were at Atmosia – I knew the terra well, and had several places I could go if I wanted to get away from it all. There was a quiet park near where we had docked, so I went there. I vented my anger – I kicked a couple of trees – then I sat down on a nearby bench. That's when they came."


	5. Instruments of Betrayal

A/N: Due to not so popular demand...

.:':. .:':. .:':.

"While I was sitting there, I felt some people come up behind me. I could tell immediately that they were Cyclonian. I guess I should have felt scared, run, or confronted whoever they were...

"But I didn't do any of those things. Instead, I just let their leader sit down next to me on the bench. I couldn't see who it was specifically – they were wearing a cape, casting their face in shadows – until they took off the hood. The fact that the person was a woman was a surprise. I had expected it would be a guy snooping around here. I couldn't really see much in the darkness; just enough to know that although she was certainly old, time had left her curiously unwrinkled. Then it hit me – it wasn't just some lowly Talon, like those escorting her – it was Master Cyclonis herself. The old Master, that is. You wouldn't know of her; she died a few years after we won the war. You would have been about nine. She just smiled at me when she saw I recognised her. Strangely, I still wasn't scared, just in awe. Possibly flattered that she would bother paying attention to a mere co-pilot.

_"Hello, Asaph._ I tensed. No one, besides the rest of the Storm Hawks and the Sky Knight council, knew my real name. I had always been called Ace – now as much a shortening of my name as for my ability at piloting skimmers – and it had stuck. Her smile grew wider at my confusion. _Yes, I know your true name. Would you prefer if I just called you Ace?_ It was all I could do to nod. Why did she care, anyway? I was just the co-pilot for the Storm Hawks. We were on opposite sides of the war. _I know you must be wondering why I would bother talking to the co-pilot for the Storm Hawks, correct? After all, I am leader of the Cyclonians, those that you destroy in battle every day. _

"I was a bit spooked. It was like she could read minds. _No need for discomfort, Ace. My aptitude with crystals lets me into people's minds and see the future. But that is not what I am here for. I have a favour to ask of you..._ I had been more confused than ever at that point. What could I possibly do that she couldn't?

"Whatever thoughts ran through my mind were nowhere near the mark. _You see, being able to see the future can be a curse as well a blessing. In this case, it is both. I know that in about five year's time, I shall die. It won't be an honourable death, just a simple passing away during the night. I am very sick, so much so that it hurt just to come here to talk to you. Every movement pains me. But, there is always the blessing in foresight. I also know that you are instrumental in the victory for Cyclonia._

.:':. .:':. .:':.

A/N: Okay, I know it looks short, but trust me, it's still 500 words. Oh, and I know everyone's going to groan and roll their eyes and probably leave anyway, but I would really appreciate some votes in my poll. I only have two votes at the moment, so it would be greatly appreciated. Thanks to those who vote and review :)


	6. Cupid's Crossbow

A/N: AAARGH! THE COMPUTER DUDE STOLE MY CRAPTOP! AAARGH! Ahem. Sorry about that. We had a recall on our craptops because they needed to change the software or something, so he'll probably have it over the holidays, too. He said he'd try to have it back to me by Friday, but there was a chance he wouldn't have it done. And we had to back up everything on a USB, WHICH I HAVE NOW LOST, so I won't be posting anything new in the hols if I don't get my craptop back, but I have the other chapters for this in the Document Manager (and because of this, I was able to post this story). So, fingers crossed, and if that doesn't work, you may want to cover your eyes. It won't be pretty.

.:':. .:':. .:':.

"A million different scenarios ran through my head. Would I get captured, with Lightning Strike surrendering to save my life? Or would I be forced to tell the Cyclonians the plans for the assault? Well, you already know most of what actually happened. _Asaph, listen,_ she told me._ The reason that Cyclonia will triumph is because you have disposed of the Storm Hawks._ You can imagine what it would be like to hear that – I was a lot like you in those days.

"She was quick for a sick old lady – strong too. Her hand had snaked out and grabbed me by the wrist, so fast I didn't see it coming and so tight I couldn't get free. With her other hand she took a Firebolt out of her pocket, the same one I have in my sword now. Yes, my sword, not yours, even if it was once your father's. _Put this in the Sky Knight's blade after you kill him, and use it to destroy the rest of the Atmosian resistance._ I didn't want to hear it. I didn't want to kill my friends. _Do you really think I would give you a Firebolt of such power if I didn't know you would help me? This is the strongest Firebolt in existence, and will probably remain so. I can see the future, Asaph. You _will_ help Cyclonia. I have already seen you destroy the Storm Hawks._ It was... scary hearing that. I bet you'd never think you could betray your friends, but neither did I. _Ace, they don't appreciate you. You are an exceedingly gifted pilot. I could make you a Talon commander of the highest order – fleets of Elite Talons at your disposal. That surely must be better than riding side-cart to a Sky Knight! _She had me. My anger with Strike clouded my judgement, so I accepted. Had I known just how much I was sacrificing, I never would have. She kept the reasons coming. _Such power you would have at your fingertips! Make those fool Sky Knights quake in their boots at the mention at your name._ _And of course, such power would earn you the respect you deserve. Though I know for you, only one person matters in that regard._

"That made me blush – but it was true. I was in love with the carrier pilot of the _Condor_, Ardea. She was smart, funny, could hold her own in a battle, and was an amazing pilot. Probably even better than that crazy Merb of yours. She was very shy about though. Modest. I didn't care that she was twelve years my elder. But... she never gave me a second glance. Too busy with the Sky Knight. Aerrow... I loved your mother."

The look on his face was priceless, a mixture between disgusted and horrified. "You _what_? Oh man... that's so wrong..." He bunched his hands in his hair.

"Great to know I'm really that repulsive," I snapped at him. "Sit down, I'm not done."


	7. Tears and Remorse

A/N: Yaaaay! I have my craptop back! *hugs craptop* So that means you guys get more stories in the holidays! Lucky you!

.:':. .:':. .:':.

"After... after I knocked your father from his skimmer, I put the Firebolt in the catch, pocketed the blue Striker, then unleashed the Firebolt's power. I tried to contain the blast so it wouldn't hit the _Condor_, but I had underestimated the strength of the crystal. The _Condor_ went down with all the other skimmers and carriers. I flew down into the Wastelands and found the _Condor_. She was in bad shape. Torn plating, mangled support, twisted pipes... The helm had been completely decimated, glass everywhere. Most of it was starting to bubble in the extreme temperature. And Ardea... she..." I started to choke up, the first time since it happened. The walls I had built around myself were falling under a tide of emotion. Swallowing, I continued. "She'd been flung clear of the helm when the _Condor_ crashed. I found her, maybe a hundred metres away from the ship, and she... she was dead." Tears blurred my vision. "I was horrified when I'd realised what I'd actually done. I wanted out, but unable to go back to Atmos, I had no choice but to go through with my deal with Cyclonis. It was then that Ace died, and the Dark Ace was born."

I stared straight into the emerald fire that was his eyes. "... I never meant for the _Condor_ to go down." I pleaded. "She was supposed to be safe..." I trailed off as the blaze intensified.

He shot up from his seat on the rock, his fists clenched. "But even if she was safe, she never would have loved you after what you did, if she ever even loved you at all." The whispered words sliced through me like no knife ever could. I tried not to let the pain show.

"...I know." I sighed, slowly getting to my feet now that my tale was over. "All too well. I just wish I had known when it mattered."

The boy nodded mutely. Without warning, he ducked under my arm and made a break for his skimmer. I turned to watch him go, sighing again. I could easily have fired a shot at his back, but that was on a level that I didn't want to sink to. Or, at least, that was what I told myself. Truth be told, I almost felt a strange sort of kinship with the boy now.

He jumped into the saddle of his skimmer and revved the engine, but didn't leave before looking back once more. "...Thanks, for telling me what happened. I...I think I needed to know." The blaze in his eyes returned. "But don't think telling me all that hasn't made me any more sympathetic towards you. In fact, now that I know _why_ you did what you did, I only hate you more."

Without another word, he revved his skimmer again and took off, deploying his wings in a fluid motion.

"I hate me too." The words were spoken so quietly that he couldn't possibly have heard them, but still he turned his head as if he had, his eyes, so like his mother's, boring into my own. Slowly, he flew too far way for me to see his face, and then so far I could barely see him at all, just another speck in the endless sky.

.:':. .:':. .:':.

A/N: DX I have horrible self-restraint. Another 550 word chapter.

Hmm. This turned out with a lot less chapters than I thought it would, or as well as I thought it would. Maybe I'll rewrite it at some distant point in the future. *shrugs* Oh well. Hope you enjoyed the story anyway! Sequel will be coming soon... If you vote in the poll and/or review. Shameless bribery, I know. So go go go!


	8. The Story Continues

Alright, peoples, the results of the poll (which took all of two seconds to tally up, seeing as there were only five votes) are:

Aerrow the Dreamer: 1 vote (20%)  
Post Ep 52: 1 vote (20%)  
Songfic: Saving Me: 1 vote (20%)  
and (drum roll please), with a winning tally of TWO VOTES, is A Dark Past Sequel! *party blower*

I'll post the first chapter on Sunday.

Oh, and also, I'll be leaving the poll up (and removing the A Dark Past Sequel option) so you can decide on what I post after I've finished posting A Dark Past sequel... if that even makes sense to anyone.

.:' UPDATE ':.

Okay, so someone else voted on the poll after I posted this, and now it's a hung vote.

Aerrow the Dreamer: 2 votes (33%)  
A Dark Past Sequel: 2 votes (33%)  
Post Ep 52: 1 vote (16%)  
Songfic: Saving Me: 1 vote (16%)

...But I'm still posting A Dark Past Sequel (called The Other Descendants) first, because that was the first one to reach two votes :P Which, in fact, I'm posting now. So go read.

-pixie out.

*intercom static*


End file.
